The Drowning Game
by WyldAltoSnowy
Summary: Gorgeclan. An ancient, solitary settlement of cats with a dark secret. They call sacrifice a form of honour, respect for those past. Drowning day, the last day of each moon. The day the stars foretell if sacrifice will take place. If a cat will die, and who. Thrown downwards, into the chasm of water. Dead. Well this time it's me. I'm Flintpaw, and this is my story.
1. allegiances

**Warriors: The Drowning Game**

Gorgeclan. An ancient, solitary settlement of cats with a dark secret. They call sacrifice a form of honour, respect for those past. Drowning day, the last day of each moon. The day the stars foretell if sacrifice will take place. If a cat will die, and who. Thrown downwards, into the chasm of water. Dead. Well this time it's me. I'm Flintpaw, and this is my story.

**By**: WyldAltoSnowy

**Rated**: Teen (_Violence, mild suggestive content, relationships, tragic themes and very mild language_)

**Gorgeclan**

**Leader**: Blizzardstar- Tall, strong tom round, ice blue eyes, silver shoulders and paws and black tips

**Deputy**: Archleap- Compact, muscular she-cat with white fur, black and gray sploches and yellow eyes

**Healer**: Cedarfrost- Very dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, cedar green eyes and a dappled silver back

**Smith**: Fallenwind- Short, muscular she-cat with silver fur and gray stripes, blue eyes

**Council**:

Mothflight- Dark brown she-cat with lighter tabby markings and amber eyes

Scorchwhisker- dark brown, almost black tom with orange eyes and a brown/ginger muzzle

Stonefoot- Very pale gray tom with black feet and a long black stripe down his back, blue eyes

Willowfrost- Dark, dull brown tabby she-cat with white flecks and silver eyes

Talonwing- Large creamy white tom with brown tabby shoulders and back, amber eyes

Foxtail- Lean, dappled ginger and rusty brown she-cat with clear green eyes

Warriors:

Falconwing- Strong, mottled brown tom with intense amber eyes and a white underbelly

Finchsong- Golden brown she-cat with off white flecks and black tips, blue eyes

Amberfall- Pretty, orange and golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and white patches

Brackenfang- Strong, muscular dark brown tom with brown/ginger paws and darker brown tabby stripes and amber eyes

Cloudstorm- Strong, pure white tom with smoldering gray eyes and faint, off white stripes

Coppershade- Tall, rusty brown tabby tom with white stripes and peircing amber eyes

Breezeflight- Lean, narrow shouldered blue/gray tom with dark blue eyes and black tabby stripes

Birchmist- Strong, dark brown she-cat with silver and white tabby stripes, a white underbelly and gray eyes

Adderstrike- compact, lean muscled tom with golden fur and round green eyes

Blossomclaw- Tall, lithe she-cat with pale ginger fur, dark brown stripes and pretty green eyes

Silverpad- Small, pure white tom woth silber tabby stripes and dark gray paws

Twigstripe- Lean, narrowed shouldered brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**:

Flintpaw: Small, compact, lean muscled she-cat with chesnut brown tabby fur, a white underbelly and tips, deep orange eyes

Blazepaw: Tall, lean muscled tom with chesnut brown fur, a white chest spot and icy blue eyes

Cliffpaw: Tall, handsome gray tabby tom with silver tips and intense green eyes

Shadepaw: Strong, strudy she-cat, gray and black pelt with a white chest, smokey gray eyes

**Queens**:

Sedgestrike- pretty white she-cat with tortiseshell paws, muzzle ear yips and tail, green eyes (Mother of Coppershade's kits, Icekit and Moonkit.)

**Elders**:

Snakefang- Pale brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, a long tail and swampy green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

The Drowing Game

Gorgeclan. An ancient, solitary settlement of cats with a dark secret. They call sacrifice a form of honour, respect for those past. Drowning day, the last day of each moon. The day the stars foretell if it will take place. If a cat will die, and who. Thrown downwards, into the chasm of water. Dead. Well this time it's me. I'm Flintpaw, and this is my story.

OOO

Chapter 1

"Watch out, Flint…" I feel a gentle push, inches away from the edge.

I squeal, clawing at the ground. The water churns off of the crumbling stone overhang, drops of salty river clinging to my chestnut brown tabby fur.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I hiss, stumbling away from the edge. Cliffpaw, that idiot.

Cliffpaw is on the ground laughing. His fur is thick, dark gray with silvery tabby stripes. He opens his round, emerald green eyes and sees me staring at him.

"Great Starclan, put the claws away, Flinty…" He chuckles. "It was just a joke."

I knead my paws, which are snowy white like my underbelly and ear tips. I fix him with a deadly, orange eyed stare. "You've seen cats drown down there, how'd you like to see that happen to your best friend?" I spit.

He stands, and I look up at him. He's a tall tom, nearly two mouse lengths above my measly height. I'm the opposite really, with a small stature and a much less charming demeanor.

"I woulda saved you." He says, and I frown, until he leans over and licks my ear. He smells like rich pine and limestone, our territory. I shiver.

"Yeah sure, you would have jumped down in that chasm to save my butt? Okay…" I laugh, and I glance around.

He cocks his head. "Of course." But I can taste the sarcasm in his tone. I rise to my paws, and look down the valley, dotted with limestone slabs and croppings of scrawny pine tree. In the other direction, the mountain dwell, just after the thick cedar forest. Our camp is just south of the gorge, a wide stone hollow overlooking the unknown wilderness. But here, Cliffpaw and I spend a lot of time. You get used to the sound of rumbling water, when you're around it so much,

I glance at the sky. It's already been flushed over with a soft indigo color, the northern sunset. The clouds that dot the scape are moving slowly, the wind picking up.

"Do you want to head back?" Cliffpaw meows, reading my mind. "Your Dad will kill me if I'm out here with you after dark."

I cuff him with a paw. "He wouldn't kill you… I don't think…" I shrug, and we both laugh.

My comical tom-friend nods. "Yeah, but we're better safe than sorry."

"Alright." I purr. "Then lets go."

Before he starts walking, I touch my nose briefly with his. He smiles, and I turn around and head down the trail.

We're quiet for a little while. The landscape gets more grown in, but there really is no such think in these parts. It hasn't snowed much yet, but the flakes that have met the ground whirl at our feet like landlocked clouds. I stick close to Cliffpaw, he's warm. I don't think I'll ever get used to the temperature the way he has.

There is a natural set of steps in the rock that leads us downwards, into camp. We head down the steep set of slabs, and beneath a landbridge that mark the beginning of the handsome Gorgeclan camp. It's a beautiful place, home to a large clan that is my own. In the center of the wide, high walled stone hollow is a huge cedar tree, with a trunk stripped bare and covered in clawmarks. They are part of the Drowning day ritual, our clan's form of bitter sacrifice.

I shiver, almost every time I see it. Gorgeclan isn't a cruel place, most of the time. But one day every moon, at sunset, the stars foretell whether they crave sacrifice. It's rare, but at least once every few moons a cat is forced to jump off of the massive cliff, and into the gorge. Who knows where they go, what happens to their body. We only watch blood stain the water where then fell, mutter a few words and are done with it.

I'm a young she-cat, only fifteen moons. In my life, I recall only two sacrifices. On, was of a dying elder called Shadowspear. I was very young. Maybe four moons old, but I can still hear his cries for help as he fell, and the splash the water made. The way he gasped for air at the surface, took his last breath… and dyed.

The other cat was an unnamed kit of a queen called Swiftthorn. It was a newborn, couldn't see or speak. There was a cruelty to the way they hurried her along, to the edge of the cliff. Then they gave her one little push, and the oblivious kit was sent tumbling downwards. That was it.

Cliffpaw glances at me quick, green eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong, Flintpaw?" He says. He only uses my real name when he's being serious. I nuzzle his shoulder.

"Nothing, just thinking about last drowing day." I mutter, and he licks the top of my head.

"Ah… it's alright, things seem peaceful. The stars won't need warriors blood this time." He purrs, and the silence takes over.

We sit there in peace for a while, until there's a loud laugh from behind us.

"Look at those lovebirds!"

I turn around, only to see my friend Shadepaw, accompanied by Blazepaw.

"Great starclan, can you keep you nose in your own business," I spit, and Shadepaw blinks her smokey gray eyes innocently. She's a sturdy, tall she-cat with thick black and gray tabby fur, and a white chest.

Blazepaw is my brother. He's the same tabby, chestnut brown color as I, but sports the opposite icy blue eyes, as opposed to my orange. He's a few inches taller, which he never lets me forget, and has less of an undercoat than I do.

"Sorry, Flintpaw," Blazepaw says. "But Cliffpaw…" He growls, comically. "Watch those paws."

Cliffpaw chuckles. "Yes sir." And he stands. Cliffpaw is a few moons older than the two of us, and I swear to starclan Blazepaw is the most protective older brother you'll ever meet.

"Well if you two are done." Shadepaw says. "How about we go and grab a bite to eat? I'm freaking starving over here."

We all head for the fresh kill pile, and I pick out a small vole. I'm not overly hungry.

The camp get dark. And our Smith Fallenwind lights the collection of torches set around camp. She's a short, strudy she-cat with silver fur, gray tabby stripes and blue eyes. The smith is that cat who forges weapons, builds armour and wields fire. It's a hard trade to master, and takes moons of apprenticeship. Other roles in the clan include the healer, the council the leader, and the deputy. Our leader is the noble Blizzardstar, accompanied by our deputy Archleap.

Gorgeclan is a proud pride of cats. We each where a kerchief around our knecks, in the colors blue and silver, clasped with a cast iron ring. I wear mine with great appreciation for the clan, the stars and the sacrifice.

We eat, and before I know it I'm licking my lips. There's nothing better than the taste of fresh kill after a long day. Tomorrow will be drowning day, the fifteenth in my lifetime. But like Cliffpaw said, things are peaceful.

I look up at my friends, and gulp down the last of my prey. What if it was one of them? Losing my fellow apprentices… it makes me quiver. The stars are not stupid. The sarcifices are almost always elders or young kits… but I can't help but dread tomorrow. Why?

"I think I'm gonna go to bed…" I mutter, and I stand up abruptly. Cliffpaw skims my thigh with his tail.

"Night, Flinty." He purrs, and I touch noses with him. I hear Shadepaw fake gag.

I pad to the wall, where the apprentices den lies. Its fashioned from an outcropping of stone, where strong reed walls have been built up around it to form a sort of half-cave. I duck in through the semicircle entrance, and head for my den on the back wall. I've left claw marks for every drowning day I've been an apprentice, and tomorrow a ninth will accompany the existing eight. I'm so scared... usually the sacrifice isn't a big deal. It's just a normal part of clan life, but my stomach aches with fear to the point where I can hardly sleep.

Finally, after some time I feel my eyelids grow heavy. I blink them shut, and fall fast asleep.

OOO


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night, I dream of Cliffpaw.

The council stands before him, and behind him the gorge. He's handsome still, though his green eyes are filled with fear. I'm at the edge of the crowd, screaming. Trying to get in my last goodbye…

The head council member, Mothflight, sits before him. She wears a solemn expression, while the clan buzzes with uncanny voices. Mothflight is a dark brown she-cat, with lighter tabby markings. The tip of her tail quivers, as she strips him of his kerchief. She lays it before him. It will be burned, tomorrow, in the Smith's forge.

"Cliffpaw, it's been fortold by the stars, that today you shall be sacrificed, for the good of the clan and the good of every cat before and after you." She meows. "

"Yes, Mothflight." He meows.

"You've stood vigil since sunset, when it was foretold. Now that the moon has reached it's peak, you will take the fall." She says stiffly.

"Yes, Mothflight." He repeats.

"Not, by the power of the stars, let us remember Cliffpaw, and the sacrifice he is about to provide us." She meows.

"Cliffpaw, apprentice of Gorgeclan, shall be remembered." The clan drones all at once. I feel tears stream down my cheeks.

Blizzardstar steps forward now. He smiles.

"You are about to do a great deed, my child," He purrs. "Won't you wear a smile?"

Cliffpaw shivers. "I'm sorry, sir…" He shakes. "I… I can't."

Blizzarstar nods.

"Well so be it." He replies and sits down in front of him. "Let the sacrifice begin."

Cliffpaw makes eye contact with me, and I cry out his name, though he doesn't reply. I push the cats in front of me away, and bound towards him, but Scorchwhisker, another member of the council stops me. He hisses.

"Stand back, missy." He spits, and I whimper. My eyes are blurred with tears, as his gray pelt flashes across my vision. I count ten seconds of rumbling water, and there's a splash.

He's gone.

OOO

Waking up feels like crashing through a flat sheet of ice. I scream.

"Flintpaw, what's wrong?" I feel Blazepaw above me. I'm cold. It's morning.

"Great starclan!" I yowl. "Wear's Cliffpaw?"

Blazepaw cocks his head. Light leaks through the reed wall, making his fur almost golden.

"He went out hunting… why?" My brother breaths. I don't respond. I notice I slept with my kerchief on, but honestly don't care right now.

I rise from my nest tearing through camp and up the step. I pant, looking around frantically.

"Cliffpaw?" I yowl. "Cliffpaw, where are you?"

I look behind me as I run, and hit something hard. I'm on the ground. When I look up, Cliffpaw is staring down at me.

"Flint, what's up with you?" He meows, a smile cast across his face.

"Oh my god…" I heave. "Cliffpaw…"

I lean up and our muzzles lock together. He seems taken aback, but responds right away. We break apart, and he stares at me.

"What's wrong?" He says, and I savour his face, his breaths, his smell.

"I… I had a bad dream… you… you were…" I can hardly get my bearings.

"I drowned, didn't I?" he said. "Baby, you're predictable. I could tell something was wrong last night."

I stand up. "I was so scared… I… I had to find you." I pant. He smiles.

"Well I'm here now, and we're both fine." He purrs. "And if anything, that was hot."

I laugh. "Sorry, I didn't know what else to do…" I look at my paws, blushing under my fur. "I was just so happy to see you…"

"I'm not complaining." He chuckles, and turns around. "But Stonefoot sent me hunting, and he expects me to bring something back. You wanna come?"

I nod. I don't want to leave his side for the rest of the day. I look around, and notice it's snowed overnight. My paws tingle every time I touch the icy white crystals, a sure sign of true north. I tale a moment to fix the clasp on my next, and pull it around to the front. Then I lick my paws and ran then only once through my messy brown tabby fur. I probably look like an idiot.

I look around, scenting the air. I'm an average hunter, but I've got a good sense of hearing. I stick my ears straight up and swivel my body, trying to pick up any signs of life.

I hear a scurry in the ground below me, and I place my head against the ground. I pad along the edge of the trail, until I come across a hole in the ground, most likely a shrew's den. It must hear me coming, fore it leaves the nest before I get close. I run after it, short legs not working to my advantage. I chase it for a while, and before I know it Cliffpaw spring out of a bush and snags the prey right away.

I pant. "Thanks, Cliff." I meow. "Nice catch."

"Hey, you were the one who found it." He nods. "We worked together."

"Yeah, haha." I mew. Cliffpaw pushes a pile of snow over the mouses body, for us to come back and get later.

"Do you want to go and see if there are any blackbirds down by the falls?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah good idea, better to hunt them now before they're gone for the season." I point out. The falls are just north, and mark the beginning of the gorge. There's a small collection of water at the top that is still and peaceful, before the roar of the falls and the chasm take over. Here is home to a delightful amount of red-winged blackbirds, who thrive there until it gets too cold and the water freezes over. Most have migrated by now, but there are a few stragglers that would make easy prey.

Up a steep, rocky hill, we go. I climb in front, clawing at the rocks and roots the protrude from the escalade. I didn't sleep to well last night, and I'm tiring quickly. We get to the top, which is dusted with snow. The little pond is frozen over with thin silver ice, and there are a few soft, four note calls sound from the reeds. Three short, high pitched sounds followed by one long, eerie wail is the sign of the red-wing. I look around.

"You see any?" I meow. Cliffpaw shakes his head.

"No…" He says. "I think they're on the other side."

I stand up on my back paws, trying to balance to get a look over the frozen pond. On the other side, the trees rattle and I see a flash of flaming wing.

"Yeah…" I say. "Do you wanna cross?"

Cliffpaw shakes his head. "I'll break the ice in an instant, but your fine. I'll wait here if you want to."

"Sure." I meow, and I step carefully out onto the slick surface. Farther down, the ice trails away as the water tumbles into the Gorge. I sneak across the pond, the cool ice sending shivers up my spine. I almost slip, once, and the ice shifts under me, and I turn my steady walk into an eager paced scurry. I get to the other side, and look back at Cliffpaw, who smiles.

"Smooth," He says, and I cock my head.

There's another blackbird call, and I turn to the trees. Narrowing my eyes, I tense my hind legs and spring onto the lowest branch, in a tree where two of the birds it. One of the chirps loudly, and flies away. The other is left, and I advance on it.

In one eager spring, I land the blackbird, pinning one of its wings to the branch. I bite it, and it dies in my paws. I look back with a moth full of fresh kill, and Cliffpaw laughs.

"Well that was easy." He calls over the pond, and I jump down from the tree, heading confidently over the ice.

"Do you think that's enough?" I say. "A catch for each of us?"

"Yeah." Cliffpaw meows. "Lets head back."

I follow the gray tabby back down the hill, spirit somewhat lightened. I can hear the rumble of the gorge, in the distance and I think of my dream.

I won't let that happen to you, Cliffpaw. Not ever.

OOO


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cliffpaw and I, we don't head back right away. We walk for a while, through the valley. I can hardly get the dream out of my mind. I never want to let him go.

"You're still shaken up, aren't you." He says, eyes resting on me.

I stop, and he gets ahead of me. Then he turns, tail tip twitching. I knead my paws and nod slowly.

"Come 'ere." He meows, and I pad numbly towards him. He touches noses with me, slowly. His breaths dance across my cheek. I nuzzle into his shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm so scared, Cliffpaw." I whimper, voice muffled by his fur. "It… its seems so normal for everyone else… but it just doesn't seem right, killing your own clanmates." I take a huge breath of thin, winter air. "Don't tell anyone I think this way… they'll kill me too."

I pull away from him, turning and wrapping my tail over my paws. Cliffpaw sighs, like he doesn't know what to do. I know he doesn't see the sacrifice the way I do, but I won't tell them that I disagree. I know it.

"Please don't tell…" I murmur again, and Cliffpaw licks the top of my head.

"Flint, calm down… I won't." He meows reassuringly. "Just… I don't know. Just try not to say anything,,, around the council or Blizzardstar. Starclan knows what they'll do."

"Okay." I stand again and look in the direction of camp. "Lets just forget this happened okay? I'm totally cool with the whole kill your clanmates thing. It's totally fine and humane." I pause, smiling a little. "Sound believable?"

"Of course." Cliffpaw meows, padding after me. I pick up the prey and we head back for camp.

OOO

"And what took you two so long?" I groan. Shadepaw.

"For starclan sake, Shadepaw we were hunting." I mutter, cuffing the dark tabby she-cat with a paw. She laughs loudly, sniffing me thoroughly.

"You reek of him!" She laughs. I roll my eyes, and Cliffpaw grabs my catch.

"I'll uh, take this to the fresh kill pile… if you guys are done here." He meows politely, though I can tell he's embarrassed.

"Ahh, lover boy can't handle the truth, can he?" Shadepaw meows as he walks away. "What do you guys do with all that time out in the forest?"

I growl, when Cliffpaw pads away and raise a paw. In a quick movement, I pin my friend to the ground.

"Dude… calm yourself down…" Shadepaw laughs. "What gives? It's totally fine that your doing you tom friend…"

I narrow my eyes. "I'm not 'doing' him!" I spit. "We're just close. Not mates yet, so don't say such a thing or my parents will kill me."

"Okay, okay." Shadepaw pushes me off of her. "I you say so."

"One more word, Shadepaw." I spit.

She stiffens. "Okay, I'm done."

"Good." He mutter, and turn away. I feel like I'm being a little too uptight, but I'm totally stressed out. The drowning is tonight, and I don't want to see another clanmate die. I wish I could do something about the sick tradition, but I'm not brave enough to rebel. Should I just go on living, hating this day, dreams haunted by the drownings?

I bit my lip.

I'm screwed.

I don't know how else I can say it. I want to be a warrior. I'm proud of my clan. I wear my clasped kerchief with pride. I will fight for my clan with everything I've got. I'm a she-cat of Gorgeclan.

But I don't see why others need to die for our own good…

I look around, and I notice my fur is standing on end. I've got the chills again, like a spirit of a dead can has just torn through me. I manage to sit down and groom my chestnut brown fur, easing it against my lean muscles. I just the fabric around my neck with my teeth, shaking off the dusty, bitter cold snow.

There's more snow to come. A simple glance at the sky could tell you that. The wind tears the thick, wintery clouds across the sky with a dark, foreshadowing hymn. I breath in the stale winter air and blink my fiery orange eyes.

Suddenly, I don't feel too good.

I go for a walk, south of camp, this time without Cliffpaw. Not even my young love could make any of this better. I walk around the edge of the stone hollow, tracing the wall with my tail. It's midday, and I should have eaten long ago, but I can't work up an appetite.

I work my way down the mountain, until I get to a small cave. I stop there, to rest and lick the ice off of my freezing cold paws. I stay there for a while, laying on my back and staring at the winter sky through a crack in the stone.

Then I hear something I'll never forget.

The sound of my leader's voice.

"But Mothflight, you're not making any sense… we can't choose who's sacrificed!"

I shutter from my daydream, and lift my head. I peak out the cave. Blizzardstar is a loyal, traditional leader. He plays by the code like the back of his paw. He's a good cat, blinded by tradition. I was his white and silver tabby pelt trace the clearing, skirted by Mothflight, our head council member. She's a strong, compact she-cat with dark brown tabby fur and light markings. The cat who sacrificed Cliffpaw in my dream. She's got amber eyes, and a long tail that almost drags on the ground when she walks.

Blizzardstar is a huge what and silver tabby. His eyes are round and icy blue, and he's got black paws and shoulders. He's rather elderly, with silver around his muzzle and a collection of scars that rake his neck line and jaw. The clasp that holds his kerchief is thick, and is fashioned to look like an eagles talon.

I lean forward, ducking under a bush so I'm not seen. I listen to the conversation.

"Blizzardstar, listen." Hisses Mothflight, in a low voice. "There must be some cat in the clan you want dead."

Blizzardstar cocks his head, looking a little shocked.

"What do you mean?" He spits, in his loud, intimidating voice. "I am devoted to my clan. I don't want any of them to die, unless it is by the will of the stars…" He booms.

Mothflight narrows her eyes. "You're on your last life, sir, and this Archleap character… I don't trust."

Blizzardstar growls. "How dare you speak of my deputy like that! Archleap is a loyal warrior and will make an excellent leader one day. As for me, I don't plan on going anywhere."

Mothflight rolls her eyes. "But Blizzardstar, I've seen the way she thirsts for power. She can't be given that right! She'll destroy our clan!"

Blizzardstar thinks for a moment, and looks up. "Maybe you're right." He breaths. "I just… never thought of it that way. But if you think so… maybe I will be swayed."

"It must be done…" She breaths. "I'll take Archleap's place… I am next in line to become deputy."

I breath. How is Blizzardstar buying this mouse dung? He might be old, but he's not an idiot!

Then I catch a glimpse of my leader's eyes. His pupils are shifting with every second that goes by, and his tail tip twitches uncontrollably. I'm not sure what she's done to him, but this is not Blizzardstar.

"Well we must prepare for the drowning, Archleap or not." He meows to Mothflight. "I must go."

He turns and walks away, leaving Mothflight in the clearing for a few moments. I watch her groom her fur, and I'm suddenly overtaken by a burst of confidence.

I bound out into the clearing and bare my teeth.

"What in starclan was that?!" I spit, raising a paw at the council member. She lifts her head hisses, batting my paw down. She's so much bigger than me, I'm almost regretting my decision to confront her.

"Flintpaw, what are you doing here?" She growls.

I hiss. "I was on a walk when I heard your little scheme with today's drowning. Well the cat's out of the bag, you foxhearted coward." I breath. "What did you do to Blizzardstar?"

Mothflight pins me to the ground, placing an unsheathed paw on my chest. She growls.

"Oh, little apprentice you don't know what you saw. You must be confused…" She breaths, raising a claw and dragging it down my cheek. She leaves behind, a clean, deep cut. I yowl in pain, as blood seeps down my face. "Where did you get that cut?" She purrs. "Did you fall down? Maybe you dreamed this all up…"

I growl and try to shove her off, but she's too strong. Her eyes are filled with evil, and I can smell some weird herb that I don't recognize on her paw. It must have been what she gave Blizzardstar.

She digs her claws into my shoulder, and I scream, It hurts so bad. She leans over me, she her mouth is right by my ear.

"You saw nothing, alright deary…" She giggles. "Absolutely nothing."

OOO


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"My stars, Flintpaw, what's happened?"

The first cat I see when I enter camp is none other than my mother, Birchmist. She looks a lot like me, but sports a darker pelt and a pair of gray eyes. She's got the same small stature as me, and runs towards me with concern raking her gaze.

"I fell down, in the valley." I lie. "I was chasing after a rabbit, it was really stupid. I'm sorry."

My mother licks the cut on my face, and wrapped her tail around me. "Are you alright? Here, I'll go and grab some cobwebs from Cedarfrost." She goes to turn around, and a stop her.

"Wait, Mum." I meow. "I'm fine, I'll go with Cliffpaw later."

"Hmmm, you and Cliffpaw?" She meows. "Cliffpaw's gone out training with the others. They were looking for you."

I groan. "Oh really? Shoot. I'll go and catch up with them, mum." I say, bounding forward. My mother watches me run away, as if she knows what's happened. I hope to starclan no other cat ever finds out about this. Not ever.

I walk up the rocky ledge and over the steps. The training hollow exists at the top of the hollow, overlooking the camp and the falls. I creap through the cedar bows, where my three fellow apprentices linger along with two mentors. I catch a glimpse of Mothflight, walking into camp like she owns the place. Who am I kidding, she probably will soon enough. At least, if I don't do anything about it.

"Flintpaw, where've you been?" Blazepaw meows from across the clearing, and then narrows his icy blue eyes. "Great stanclan, what happened to you face?"

I laugh, trying to make a good cover up. "Calm down, Blazepaw, I fell down chasing a rabbit in the valley. It's all good."

Cliffpaw pads over to me and cuffs me across the shoulder. "That's my girl," He smiles, and I'm raked with guilt. "Did you snag em'?"

I shake my head numbly. "Nah, to quick. Fast prey plus short legs… they don't really go together." I laugh.

"Awe, that's fine." He smiles. "Come'on, Scorchwhisker and Blossomclaw were wondering where you were."

"Yeah, my mom told me." I laugh, and head down the sandy slope into the clearing, where Shadepaw is training with one of the mentors, Scorchwhisker. He's a dark brown, almost black tom with orange eyes and ginger tips He's second in line in the council after… Mothflight.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Slurs Shadepaw, dropping the spear she had held firmly in her jaws. The dark gray and black tabby she-cat wears a heavy looking battle mask, which is dusty and worn out. Most of the apprentice equipment is. Once I become a warrior, I'll be able to own my own armour and weapons. For now, we'll use the garbage provided for us here.

"Looking like a real badass there, Shady." I laugh, and the minutes she sees the wound on my face, she opens her mouth to ask. Cliffpaw cuts her off.

"She fell hunting rabbits, Shadepaw." He says, and I glance at him mouthing a soft 'thank you'

"Oh, cool." She says. "Well pull on a mask and let's go!"

I decided training will help me get my mind off of things, it always has. I'm not an amazing fighter, but I've always been a hard working, loyal she-cat. I just hope this whole Mothflight thing doesn't mess with my Gorgeclan loyalty. It's all I have.

I pad to the equipment shelves, and slip a tarnished silver mask over my head. It's too big, but most of them are.

"Alright, Flintpaw, I want you to practice your paw work. We don't always have weapons while under attack, so you need to be able to defend with your bare paws." Scorchwhisker meows quickly. "Assume ready positions."

I duck down, and Shadepaw follows quickly. She bares her teeth comically, around the dulled down training spear. Scorchwhisker signals us to begin, and I rear up. Shadepaw hits me on the shoulder with the blunt spear, and I hiss. I bat it down with my paws, pinning the weapon to the sandy floor.

She grabs it fiercely, throwing herself into the air. She swipes it through the fur on my back, which, in a real battle, would have been a deadly blow. I roll my eyes.

"A little off today, Flintpaw?" Blossomclaw, the other mentor meows. She's a tall, lithe she-cat with pretty green eyes and pale ginger fur, laced with black stripes. I frown.

"Yeah, I little shaken up from my… fall." I meow. "Sorry, I'll try again."

She nods. "Alright, just show me you jump slash over here." She pads to the edge of the hollow and I follow. I get my paws in the proper position, and spring left, driving my sheathed right paw across the warrior's cheek. She nods.

"Well that seems right…" She meows. "Hmmm… how about the Upright lock?" She inquires. I get into a jumping postion, and she steadies herself.

I jump over her, landing on her back uneasily. I think grab the unmoving mentor's scruff, and jump down. She's pulled to the ground.

"Wait a sec…" She looks me over. "Try your shoulder spring."

I nod and pad back, rearing up my front legs and putting all of the power into the front of my body. I leap across the ground, and stumble. I lose my footing, and fall to the ground.

"There's the problem." She meows. "Did you hurt your shoulders when you fell?" She asks.

I think for a moment, and hope my uneasiness doesn't give away the fact that I'm lying.

"Uh… yeah, sure, I think I landed the wrong way when I fell" I mutter quickly. She cocks her head.

"Have you seen the medicine cat, I wouldn't want you to strain it." She adds. I shake my head.

"Um… no… sorry." I stumble on my words. I'm a terrible liar. "I think I'm fine… can we just keep going."

Am I being too obvious? I think I'm being too obvious. Great starclan, help me.

"Here," She meows. "Shadepaw, come over here!" She calls across the clearing. Shadepaw looks up from a conversation with the other apprentices. She bounds over to us, slipping off her mask.

"Yeah?" She meows.

"I think Flintpaw needs to visit Cedarfrost." She meows. "You two go together, we're packing up her anyways."

I groan.

"Okay, you alright?" She glances at me, concerned. I nod.

"Yeah, totally fine. I think Blossomclaw is just paranoid. S'all good." I make direct eye contact with my quirky friend, whose smoky gray eyes look legitimately worried. I look at my paws.

We walk do the narrow trail, in silence. For a low while, I'm just thinking about everything that's happened. I bite back tears. I've never been a crier. I've never been this weak.

Then Shadepaw breaks the silence.

"You know, Flintpaw, all jokes aside, we all know something's wrong." She meows stiffly. I don't see my friend serious very often, but when she does it means there must be something wrong. I'm washed over with guilt.

"I'm just nervous about the drowning is all, I had a bad dream it was Cliffpaw. I'm fine, I swear." I mutter, and Shadepaw nudges me.

"You're really into this tom aren't you?" She laughs. I nod slowly.

"More than you know." I meow. I feel happy speaking fondly of Cliffpaw. "I think about him all of the time. I… I think I love him."

Shadepaw laughs softly, not in her usually obnoxious fashion. "We can tell," She sighs.

I hang my head. "I know they say apprentice relationships never work out, and it's true… they don't most of the time. I know we're pretty young, for all of this… but as corny as it sounds, I just want to be with him all the time. And that dream really bugged me. It made me realise…" I take a deep breath. Shoot. I almost gave it away.

"Realise what?" Shadepaw meows, sounding a little confused. We enter the open space before camp, and the wind tears at my fur.

"Nothing." I meow.

"Is it really nothing?" Shadepaw inquires. "We've all got secrets, Flintpaw, trust me. I'm not going to pry anymore, but if there's anything else I can do will all of these nerves you're having, I'm here"

It's at that moment I realised who's really on my side.

OOO


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's almost sunset.

I sit in the back of the apprentices den, head resting in the curve of Cliffpaw's body. I know I'm not ready for what I'm about to see, and he knows it to. But there's not either of can do to change it. I'm not a rebel. I'm just a coward.

He strokes my spin with his tail, as I loll in and out of sleep. I'm truly exhausted. It sounds cruel, but I honestly can't wait for this day to be over. Sure, Archleap will die and I'll have to see her jump. Mothflight will be deputy. She'll get what she wants, but at least… at least it will be over. It's like tearing out a thorn from your pad… it hurts when it's done. Then once it's out, everywhere you go you're walking on the wound, so it never really heals right, unless you're off your paws for a long while.

I blink, and look up at Cliffpaw. His licks the top of my head, and then the cut on my cheek. I want to tell him where I got it. I want to tell him everything, but I can't.

It's cold tonight. Even colder than it was during the day. Mothflight's menacing amber eyes flash in my head, and I turn over. Cliffpaw wraps his paws around me, trying to catch some sleep before the ceremony. I listen to his heartbeat, the steady thump in between his warm breaths.

Snow is falling outside, peacefully lingering in camp and covering the territory with a blanket of white. There are holes in between each woven piece of reeds in the wall, which is built up against the rocky overhang. I hang my paws over the edge of the nest, wrapped in my dear Cliffpaw, orange eyes ablazen with fear.

The minutes my eyes blink closed, Blazepaw is standing over us.

"Hey… you guys, it's sunset." He breaths. I open my eyes, as see my brother. He's got his kerchief pulled perfectly around his neck, fur groomed perfectly. I groan.

"Already…" I mutter groggily. "Cliffpaw, we gotta get up…"

Cliffpaw yawns and lifts his massive head. He looks around. "Ugh… alright Flinty let's get going."

Cliffpaw gets up, and I take a glance in the shard of mirror that lays against the back wall. It's been there for as long as I could remember, and I'm not really sure where it came from. They probably picks it up while a group of twolegs traveled through our territory. I look myself over, and sigh. My fur sticks up on one end where I was laying against the nest. I lick my paw and run it over my head, then over my cheek, trying to cover up that ugly cut. I'm not a pretty she-cat, if anything I'm short and young looking, but the wound doesn't do me much more justice.

"I'm ugly as sin." I mutter to Cliffpaw, who pads over to the shard and fixes his own fur. He pulls his kerchief around his neck, and then grabs mine. He settles it over my ears for me, and I fix the clasp.

"Don't say that." He mutters. "It's an insult to my judgement."

I laugh softly, the angst builds in my chest. I touch muzzles with the gray tabby tom, eyes closed. I pull away.

"I love you." I say, and I fix his clasp, pushing the metal ring towards his chin. He looks unbelievable, and I look like foxdung, What tom wants to be with a she-cat with an ugly scar across her face? I hope to starclan this heals.

Shadepaw shows up at the entrance, and nods at us. "Hurry guys, we're leaving." She meows. I duck out of the den and into the cold, snowy clearing. I saw Shadepaw only hours ago, when we visited the medicine den. I got away with some cobwebs and pain killing herbs, plus some fennel for my nerves. None of them really seemed to work.

I pad towards the camp entrance, where everyone is gathered. Blizzardstar is at the front followed by Archleap. I gulp at the sight of the soon-to-be-dead deputy, and then at Mothflight who stands menacingly behind them. I grit my teeth at the sight of herm and then we start walking.

It's not a long trek to the gorge, but it seems like the farest walk I've ever had. I can't stop looking at Archleap, the loyal warrior who I've always looked up to. She isn't thirsty for power the way Mothflight made her out to be. Blizzardstar is still stubling over his paws, and I know this won't end well. Sacrifice not, it's not Starclan's choice. It's Mothflight's.

"You good?" Shadepaw breathes, when Cliffpaw pads up to talk to Blazepaw and a few junior warriors.

"Yeah…" I meow. "Totally fine, this is a part of clan life." I meow.

Shadepaw nudges me, a smile on her face. "That's more like it!"

I look at the ground, watching my paws take one step at a time. It seems like forever, but we finally arrive at the gorge, and the rumbling water tears through my eardrums like the sickening snap of bone. I blink slowly, as the warriors of Gorgeclan take their places.

The ceremony takes place on a strong, rock overhang that lies just about the gorge. There are slabs arranged on top of it, in a semi-circle formation with their backs to the valley, for the clan to sit in a council like formation. The actual council skirts the edges, lead by Mothflight. I hiss at the thought of her. The pretty tabby she-cat glances at me momentarily, and then turns to say something to Scorchwhisker.

Disgusting, unloyal coward. The cut on my cheek burns.

The hazy Blizzardstar stumbles to the from of the overhang, in front of a tall, twisted spire. The moon-spire. This is where healers come to interpret omens, and also where Blizzarstar will find out who's going to be sacrificed. It's a gray, limestone rock with twisting blue and silver, glowing patterns.

"Could all cats old enough to witness the sacrifice, please pay attention!" Blizzardstar booms over the rumble over water. Everyone quiets down, and my heart thumps so loud I'm afraid everyone can hear it over the waves.

"It has been spoken, by the stars that a live lost is many gain. That honour is in the sacrifice, and death shall be and amorous event. Released into heaven to forever reign above us. You see, death will be our doing. It shall happen to us all eventually. And so I stand before the gorge, awaiting bitter sacrifice. I call on my stars, my warriors past to tell me. Shall a cat die tonight?" He finished. I've heard that speech enough times to know that death is not amourous. Killing off young, faithful warriors is not. Archleap nods her head beside the leader and I flinch.

Blizzardstar lifts his paw, and raises it to the tip of the spire and places his paw on top, making a tiny cut on his pad. He leans forward and closes his eyes.

It's never a long wait. Time in dreams goes by faster than in real life, we all know. He opens his icy blue eyes, and Mothflight glances at him, mouthing something that no other cat notices.

I curl against Cliffpaw, and watch the words curl off of his lips.

"It has been foretold, by the stars." He's lying.

My eyes dark from him to Mothflight to Archleap.

"That the cat chosen to make the sacrifice, is Flintpaw."

OOO


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For a moments, I'm weak in the knees. I can't believe it… Mothflight… Blizzardstar… Archleap…

I was wrong. Mothflight knew I knew of her plans. It was easier to kill me first, I suppose. My ears grow hot with disbelief, and I can't hear anything. It's all just a blush through my salty tears, and I fall over. Cliffpaw is above me, nuzzling my cheek and murmuring my name. I know he's there. I can smell the fresh pine and limestone off of his fur. I can see his green eyes through the tears.

"Oh my god…" I breath. "I'm going to die…" My murmurs are drown out by the rumbles, and I notice some cats disappearing back to camp like usual. They'll be back for the sacrifice, a moonhigh. For now, I must prepare for my vigil until then.

"My daughter, Stonefoot… my only daughter!" I hear my mother cry to my father. I get my bearing and stand up, shaking violently. I swear I almost died of shock. I don't know how to react… would going and comforting my parents only make them miss me more? Shadepaw, Blazepaw and Schorchwhisker linger. My brother, my two best friends, my mentor and my parents.

"Flintpaw, you're a good she-cat." Schorchwhisker approaches me. "Your life will be worth a thousand, in the eyes of the stars." He nods, though his eyes seem a little sad. "You would have been a great warrior."

"Thank you Schorchwhisker…" I meow. "You were the best mentor a cat could as for."

He smiles a little. "Thanks, we'll never forget you."

He stands, shakily and pads off. I watch him go and imagine becoming a warrior, my mentor proud to have trained me. Then my brother pads up to me, mumbling softly.

"I'm proud of you sis," He says, embracing me. "Thanks for… everything."

I don't see the soft side of my brother too often. He smiles a little, though there are tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Blazepaw." I smile. "This is for the clan. For you, and everyone." I signal the entire clan with my tail.

"I know." He says and pulls away. "Bye, sis."

And he pads away too.

Fallenwind and Mothflight push everyone else away. I watch Cliffpaw and Shadepaw growl, trying to get to me. I want to run to him, but the smith is already coaxing me to the edge, where they'll chain up my paws so I can't try and run away or jump early.

I'm chained facing the valley, for my vigil. The whole of Gorgeclan territory. This should be honourable, really, but it can't be. Not when it isn't supposed to be happening. At least the sacrifices before were prophecied.

Fallenwind, the silver and gray tabby smith latches the first chain around my hind leg, and then the second. It's in such a position that I can hardly move, let alone sit or lie down. I'm shaking. Mothflight just stares at me, menacingly. I flex my claws.

Fallenwind nods at me. "Good luck, dear." The kind old smith meows, and pads off. I'm left with Mothflight, chained to the edge of the gorge. She laughs.

"Now look who made a mistake." She meows. "Little Flintpaw thought she was the hero, listening to my little conversation with that idiot Blizzardstar." She hisses. I tug at the chains.

"You're disgusting." I spit. "You're going to destroy this clan."

She laughs, padding up to me. "Ah, yes." She purrs. "Won't it be great… next drowning day I'll kill Archleap, then I can just pick off that measly leader… on his last life, you know." She purrs. "No cat will ever find out…"

I raise an unchained paw and flash my claws across her face. She hisses, blood pouring leaking from beneath her eye.

"That's for the scar, you foxhearted bitch." I say. I'm going to die, there's nothing else I can do but take out all of the anger built up inside of me.

"Oh Flintpaw, you were ugly to begin with." She spits, blinking innocently. "Did you ever think that Cliffpaw was going to keep you? You look as if you're six moons old!"

I want to kill her. How could she say something like that?

"Cliffpaw loves me!" I growl, wanting to hit her again, but she's back up like the coward she is.

She laughs. "That's what they all say. He'll meet some beautiful young warrior once your gone, and regret ever being with a little she-cat like you!" I growl, clawing at the ground, chains driving into my back legs. Tears stream down my face.

"How could you say that?" I mumble, not knowing what else to say.

"Because, Flinty…"

No. She did not just use my nickname. It doesn't sound right… only Cliffpaw can call me that.

"You're just a measly speck in a world of ambition, with nothing but your four paws and a tom on your side." She slurs. "Everyone will forget about you the way they forgot about all of the sacrifices before you. You won't matter. You DON'T matter."

I hiss, narrowing my eyes. "I remember." I breathe.

She laughs. "Do you really think anyone cares what you think?" She sighs. "Good luck with…" She nods at the gorge. "That…"

And Mothflight is gone.

I stand, and listen the waves. I can almost hear the icy current calling me to jump. I can almost hear my screams, and the screams of the ones before me. I close my eyes, for what seems like forever. When I open them, I see a pair of emerald green eyes in the distance.

Cliffpaw paws through the darkness, and I can't say anything. He approaches me, his tabby fur illuminated by the moonlight. I'm speechless… so happy to see him. He shouldn't be here…

"Flinty…" he purrs, pulls me to him. Our muzzles lock together, for the longest time. I sigh at his touch, feeling his lean muscles. I breath him in, one last time. His tongue meets my neck, and he traces the fur back up my chin, and we press our muzzles together again. The passionate scene ends with my head on his shoulder, his paws wrapped around me. It's just enough for me.

I never want to let him go. I hate Mothflight, and everything she said… but once I'm gone would he not find love again? I can't stand the thought of being replaced. I don't want Cliffpaw doing the things we used to do, with another she-cat. Sharing his nest, going for long walks. I can't bear the thought of it. My heart aches, but…

I just want him to be happy.

He backs up, and stares at me. I can tell he's been crying. That hurts. It's my fault. Had I not confronted Mothflight, this wouldn't be happening right now. We'd be cuddling in his nest before Archleap's sacrifice. But no, here I am. Near death, torturing him. I feel guilty. Maybe I was meant to die.

I just stare into his eyes. That's all we need. We don't need words.

He turns, like every cat before him and pads away.

Now I'm truly alone.

I watch the snow fall. There was a time when I loved snow. My brother and I used to run around camp flicking it up in the warriors faces, when we were kits. Another time, while we were hunting, Shadepaw was up in a tree and shook the branch so the snow feel off and landed right on Cliffpaw's head.

But now I can't bare to watch the snowflakes fall. I know my drowing will be exceptionally painful, for the water is extra cold and partially frozen. At least it will be over fast. I hang my head in the moonlight, limbs shaking in the bitter cold. The wind tugs at my fur, and the cuts on my cheek and shoulders sear. I gulp, holding my vigil like the noble warrior I dreamed of being.

There's too much time, really. I'm not sure what to do. I simply think aboyt everything. I think about the coward I am, and how I'm too afraid to do anything about this. I think about what Mothflight said, and how it will hurt to loose Cliffpaw to another she-cat. I think about it all. Blazepaw, Shadepaw, my parents Stonefoot and Birchmist. I think about Blizzardstar, and Archleap, noble warriors.

And then I think of me. The little, average, paranoid she-cat. And I think to myself.

Will they really care all that much?

Mothflight's words echo in my skull.

"You don't matter."

And then it hits me.

OOO


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Midnight. I've been standing here for hours. The water that's splashed from the gorge and onto my fur has frozen, making me still and shiver violently. I beg someone to show up. To free me from the torture that precedes the sacrifice. I just need to get this over with.

I see the moon, through the falling snow and clouds. It hangs eerily above me, at it's peak in the sky. Blizzardstar leads the clan to the gorge, I see his dazed, icy blue eyes through the storm. They all take their places, in silence. It is my time.

Fallenwing, she unbuckles the chains and I pad forward. My legs are weak without the metal re-enforcments. I breath a heavy breath, air puffing from my lungs in a foggy cloud. The cold rakes my body, making my eyes shift in voluntarily. My claws are out. I can't trust anyone.

The clan isn't allowed to speak here, until they are cued. Mothflight exchanges a few words with the leader, and pads forward to perform her duty. The head council member is always the one to perform the farewell ceremony. She smiles, the clan behind her back. I wish I had the nerve to tell them.

"Flintpaw, daughter of Stonefoot and Birchfall, it's been foretold by the stars that you shall be sacrificed, for the good of the clan, and every cat after you." She meows, padding forward. "You will now be stripped of your kerchief, the symbol of Gorgeclan."

I cringe, as she pulls down the clasp. She drops it and it skids across the rocky ground. Then she pulls off the kerchief, which is frozen stiff like my fur. I shiver violently.

"You've stood your vigil since sunset. Are you prepared to jump?" She asks, solemnly. I nod.

"Yes, Mothflight." I say, just the way Cliffpaw did in my dream. I catch a glimpse of him in the back, still. Staring longingly and me. I see Shadepaw, who mouths a simple.

"Goodbye…"

I start to cry again, and the tears freeze on my cheeks almost right away. My mother is crying into my father's shoulder. My dad. My proud father. They won't have any other kits, not after this. I know they wanted them… Blazepaw will be an only kit forever, me, just a memory. Just a recollection of fond kit-hood memories. Just a figment in my family and friends minds.

"Now!" She shouts so the entire clan can hear her. "By the power of the stars, let us remember Flintpaw!" She smirks at me. I'll kill her.

"Flintpaw, shall be remembered." The clan booms. I'm taken aback. Being in this position is like nothing I've ever felt before. I hate it.

What comes next is simple. I'll jump. I'll drown. I'll be forgotten.

"You may proceed." Mothflight meows softly. It seems like slow motion, the way I turn around and stare at the rumbling gorge. The water sprays my fur, and the slabs of ice crash against each other below me. I imagine falling, before I jump and gulp. I can't believe it. How an I going to get out of it.

"Go ahead, Flintpaw…" Mothflight says through gritted teeth. I turn around.

"Shut up!" I spit. "How you like to fling yourself off of here? You probably don't even have it in you!" I growl.

My fur stands on end. I look over the clan, and Blizzardstar steps forward.

"Flintpaw, you must obey the stars." He growls. "Jump!"

I look around. "I'm gonna jump!" I yowl, to the entire clan. "I will. But I want you to listen to what I have to say."

Everyone mumbles, looking around like they don't know what's going on. The small, introverted apprentice that never really spoke is now yowling to the top of her lungs.

"Mothflight, you're a sick, disgusting cat. She's lying to all of you!" I gasp, shaking with anger. "She did this. No cat was supposed to die. She plans on killing Blizzardstar and Archleap, for her own good!" I breath heavily, exhausted. I'm running out of time.

"Non-sense, she's delusional!" Mothwing spits, her eyes darting from me to the clan. "Now jump or we'll push you!"

I stand perfectly still, and then mutter in a low voice.

"Fine." I say. "I'll take your lies. I'll die." Pausing, I turn to the gorge. "But listen to me. This is nothing but a sick game. We shouldn't be killing our clanmates. I know you'll all forget me and move on… but here's something I don't want you to let go of. You're living in a game. A drowning game."

I contain myself, tensing my haunches and leaning over. I stare at the rumbling water, and I jump.

OOO

The air hits me first, knocking the wind out of me. I beg the stars for mercy, but they'll do me no good now. It's a long drop, but I can feel the spray in the seconds I'm falling. I hear the rumble of the falls, and I watch the sky get farther and farther away, face up, to the winter sky.

I yowl, in fear once I hit the ice. I crack the sheet of cold, firm water and I smell blood. I'm dying… I'm really dying…

The water is freezing. Like nothing I've ever felt before. I tense up, my body responding the hit. My blood leaks into the water, and when I open my eyes all I can see is a crack in the ice and pool of blood around me. My spine sears. I drag myself through the water, though I want to die. It hurts so bad, but my body tries to swim. I'm numb in the freezing water.

I break through the top of the water, gasping for air. I claw at a piece of ice but can't keep a firm grip. I'm loosing blood quickly, and I can't see as the salty water sings my eyes. My fur is flat against my lean muscles, which aren't functioning properly. I take a breath of air and disappear under the water again.

The current drags me to the bottom, dragging me across the sharp stones on the floor. It's gruesome, I can hear bone crack but my mind can't even recognize where anymore. All I feel is pain. I hit the gorge floor again, and try to swim upwards, dazed. I think I've reached an ice free area, when I see light leaking through the water. I swim up, eyes searing with pain and leaking tears. I'm running out of air so quickly.

It's ice. Clear ice. I pound my head against it, and make a tiny crack. I use all of the might I have left, through the current is dragging me downwards again. Soon enough, I'll hit the second set of falls… I have to try. My animal instinct drive me to hit the ice again, and it cracks a little more. Just enough for me to slid up through. I scrabble my paws over the lip of the crack, and gasp another breath of air.

I drag myself onto the cold sheet of ice, exhausted. It's floating quickly down the river, and I stick my claws into the ice. I'm loosing balance.

"Great freaking starclan…" I breath. I feel the ice tipping, and when it hits the gorge wall all I can do is take the biggest breath I can manage. I tumble back into the rumbling water, and claw at the edge. I'm unsuccessful and I'm dragged across the wall. A slab of ice hits me hard, and I sink to the bottom. It's my final farewell.

I puff out my last gasp of air, and it floats to the top of the water. The water is like a weight, pushing me down farther and farther, leaving a trail of blood and tears behind me. To think that so many cats before me had to go through this is appalling. My body begs for air, and I end up taking in a mouthful of water. My lungs burn and I try to force myself not to try and breath. I just need all of this to be over… just end it…

I hit the bottom, and stare up at the moon through the waves and ice. It's oddly peaceful, as I lay there. My heartbeat slows down, thumping eerily in my chest. I turn over, not able to move any farther. The waves drag me farther down the stream.

I take a final look at the stars. This is it.

Until I feel teeth dig into my scruff, and I'm pulled upwards.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We break through the top of the water, and the mystery cat drags me against the current, towards the icy bank. I can't see who it is, and I don't understand what they're doing or why. Did they jump too? I cry out in pain. Everything hurts.

The cat is grunting, as they swim. I know their struggling. I couldn't even drag myself against this current, let alone another cat all together. A massive block of ice hits us, and the cat absorbs most of the blow. They hiss, and I taste blood I the water. This time, it's not my own.

It's a dreadful struggle, the fight with the waves. I turn over, grabbing the cat's back. I manage to open my eyes, and I'll regret it forever. Why?

Because it's Cliffpaw.

Cliffpaw.

I gasp, head breathing over the waterline once again. "Cliffpaw!" I rasp, barely able to speak. He looks back at me, and continues to push through the water.

"Just, hold on tight…" He meows, and I'm almost mad at him. Why did he do this? He was supposed to die. Like Mothwing said, he could have replaced me easy. I'm not worth it!

There's a gash on his side, a massive wound that festers with blood. I grab his side, trying to hold the shredded skin closed. I can't believe he's still going… I love him so much.

And then we hit the wall. I hitches his claw in a crack, and pulls onto the overhang. We're out of the water. We're okay!

I look up, and realise we're at least a mile down the river. The clan is nowhere to be seen. I look back at Cliffpaw, who stares at me and then falls onto the hard stone. I cry at the sight of his blood, leaking scarlet all over the rock.

"Cliffpaw, what were you doing?" I spit, more sternly than I intended. The gray tabby stares up at me with those thoughtful green eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Remember, Flinty?" He meows, smiling a little. "I told you… I'd save you if you fell."

My eyes are round with guilt. I star at him with my blazing orange gaze, as his green eyes melt through me. All I can think of is how much I hate Mothflight. If it weren't for her, none of this would be happening. I wouldn't have had to jump and Cliffpaw wouldn't have come after me.

"Oh, Cliffpaw." I meow, nuzzling his cheek. "Your side…" I glance at the place where the ice hit him. He grits his teeth, turning over.

"Yeah… it hurts like hell." He laughs softly, though his eyes are filled with pain. I whimper, curling over the larger tom. His breaths are shallow, as I lick his cheek. My pain, I forget about it. I just want Cliffpaw to be okay.

"You're gonna be okay…" I breathe in his ear. "I'll fix you… I'll find a way. We can run… forever."

He chuckles, touching his nose to mine.

"Oh, my dear Flintpaw… I think my journey's come to an end..." He mews in my ear, and I lift my head. Tears well in my eyes. I look at his handsome fur, and his eyes… the way the silvery tabby stripes lace his muscles. The way his kerceif clings wet to his sodden fur. The way his whiskers twitch, as if he's satisfied he's saved me. It breaks my heart.

"No…" I shiver. "You're going to be okay. Don't go… Cliff… don't leave me."

"Ah, Flinty…" He pulls me close, with his weak paws. "Death, shall be our doing. It happens to us all… eventually." He mimics Blizzardstar's words beautifully. "I want you to run away from this place. Make a life… be happy…"

I sniffle, shaking with pain. "I can't be happy without you…"

He smiles. "I'll always be with you."

We're silent, after that. I lay against him. He's dying. He's really dying.

I listen to his heartbeats, as he loses more and more blood. He's gasping for air, even when we're out of water. I feel so guilty. Why did he do this? It's all my fault. He should have lived instead of me.

I lick his forehead, and he blinks at me. His eyes bid me a sorrowful farewell. He can hardly speak, but he leans forward and whispers slowly.

"Bye, Flinty… " He rasps.

His last words.

I stare into his eyes as his breath slow, and finally disappear altogether. His eyes glaze over, and he's really gone.

OOO

For a moment, I'm not sure what to do. I don't know if I should find a place to bury his body. I decide the best thing to do is to push him into the water, and let the waves take him where he needs to be. What do I know?

I'm freezing. Raked with pain. Scarlet blood clings to my icy fur, and I'm certain I've broken a rib. I can hardly move, but I gather the large toms body and sling him over my back, shaking with pain. I'm so weak. I don't deserve to be alive.

I'm broken hearted. Why would he do this? He shouldn't have saved me. Given his life for mine. I'm nothing but a useless scrap of fur. I'll never be worth anything.

But Cliffpaw, he's handsome, strong and smart. He would have served the clan so well. I'm nothing compared to what he could have been. At least he won't have to live through Mothflight's reign. I could at least give him that luxury. I look at the starry sky, dusted with indigo clouds and silver moonlight. Snowflakes dance through the air, clinging to my pathetic body. The cut on my face burns with every thought of that cat who did this to me.

I lay my head against his chest, before I push him off. I breath a puff of cold, cloudy air and shiver.

"Goodbye, my Cliffpaw." I say.

And I make it my duty to repay him for the duty. I'll do what he told me. I'll run.

And I'll never stop.

OOO


End file.
